The falling Nations
by renzypretzy
Summary: You set out on a journey with your brother Italy to find Romano and save him from the strange men who took him away 5 years ago. Along the way you bump into some of the other countries who are not taken by them and team up. You then learn more about their secret organization and their evil plans against the countries.[ I am sorry for the title i didnt really know what to name it.]
1. prologue

**[a/n ok so this just came to mind and in this you are part of the story, yes you. you shall have a great adventure with the hetalians specially with italy and romano. since in this story your their little sister or in other words sorella, or my OC Verona(a place in Italy I found in a map) so lets get onto the story shall we?**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz]**

It was a normal day with your brothers Romano and Italy. You did all the things you usually do. You didn't really expect for anything big to happen.

It was getting late. You were all gathered in the living room together watching tv or just talking. Suddenly, you heard a knock at the door.

Romano asked "Who is it?!"

A man with a deep voice just told you to open the door angrily. You got a bit scared and held onto Italy's arm. He said that it would be alright with a smile on his face. It made you feel less afraid. You look at Romano and noticed that he had a scared look on his face. And its as if he knew why those people were there.

He shouted "Get out of here!" still turned away from you.

You ask " But why fratello?"

Italy continued the question asking" Yeah, and who are they?"

He just stood there not answering. He kept telling you and Italy to run away. Then the door was broken down by the men outside. Romano told you for the last time to run away and never look back saying that something terrible will happen if you dont.

You and Italy just stood there not knowing what to do. The men came closer and one of them shouted " Their here!" Romano looked at Italy grabing his arm to get him closer. He said something that also made Italy have the same look as Romano.

Romano said "Well do you understand now!? Get out before they find you!" having that pissed tone of his.

Italy was still in shock. He then snapped out of it and grabbed you. He ran away with you and he started to cry. And you did too. The further you get from the house the more tears came out. You kept yelling for your fratello to come with you. But when you turned your head to look back at him. He was captured and covered in blood.

The men took him away. You continued to yell with tears dripping out your eyes. It was the last time you saw you dear fratello, Romano, again.

End of Prologue

**[ Well theres that done. I hoped you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think and a few tips would be helpful too. If there are characters you would like me to add or some even you want to happen review. I am sorry if I have wrong grammar or incorrect spelling in some parts. And also the first version of this in deviant art made by me. Again iown nothing but the plot]**


	2. Chapter 1 The search

**[Here is chapter one. reason why its already up, i made this a few days ago on deviant art. So this part tells what happens when you get away safely and stuff. I DONT OWN HETALIA.]**

Italy ran and ran still holding onto you. And your screams could no longer be heard by Romano. You got further and further away from the house and soon lost site of stopped running at a safe distance far away from the house. And let go of your wrist.

"Why did you do that?!" you yelled with tears still coming out. No response came from your brother. "Why?! Why!? Just tell me why!" you continued to yell at him. You were just so mad and at the same time sad. You couldn't help but to blame Italy for what has happened to Romano. You stopped yelling. And Italy looked down at you and gave you a gentle pat on the head saying it will be alright. Your tears started to dry out.

"How is it alright?! Why did you leave fratello like that! We could've stayed and helped him but you..." you couldn't continue. It was all too painful.

Italy opened his mouth to talk. "He said that he will come back. He said that if we run and cant be found, they wont kill him."

you looked up at him. "And who exactly are those peopl? Why did they have to take away fratello...?"

"They hate us. They want to do tests on the people who are countries like us since were immortal." he put his hand on your cheek and wiped away the tears falling down.

You looked back at the town trying to see what happened to Romano. But you just cant see him. You looked back at Italy.

"I guess we have to find him then!" you said trying to bring hope that its posible to save Romano. Italy agreed. Even though he was a coward it didn't stop him from wanting to save his brother. From that day on both of you have been investigating who those people were and what their true objectives are.

-Timeskip-

Five years later...

You and Italy were in a town buying some food and resting a bit.

You met up with America and England since they knew a few things a about those people.

"Dude, Im pretty sure their mind wipping them into mindless zombies." America said having one of his big ideas again.

"Stop fooling around and tell them what you really know you git." England said trying to knonk some sense into America.

"Fine, fine. But what i said about the mind wipping thing is true though." America said.

Does that mean fratello couldve forgoten about you? Is there to reverse that? you thought to yourself worried about Romano.

"Do you know anything else?" Italy asked the two.

"Hmm lets see," England said thinking. "Aha, Ive heard that thier doing tests on the countries and trying to find a way to imortality."

"I knew it..." you mumbbled to yourself still thinking about Romano.

You all go outside to go back to your hotel room.

"Bye!" you and Italy said to them waving goodbye.

"We'll meet again i hope" England said giving a gentle smile. America was being loud saying goodbye.

You went to a store to buy some food first. You and Italy were carrying the supplies in your arms. As you look through the crowd walking around in the market place. You spot a curl on a man turned away. He had a light brown WW2 uniform. When he turned you saw he had green eyes. It was Romano! You couldn't believe it. Was it really him? You stoped walking staring at him.

"What is it _?" You were still in shock, and you slowly held your arm up pointing to Romano. Italy couldn't believe it either. You both run to him calling out his name.

When you reached him and got his attention you said. "Fratello it really is you!" hugging him tight.

He just stared at you blankly. "Who on earth are you?" he said looking away pretending to not know you. You looked up to him with tears in the corners of your eyes.

"Dont, you, remember us? Were your family." you said hopping what America said wasnt true.

"Fratello..." Italy said staring at Romano with that sad face of his.

"No, I dont have a sister or brother. You must be mistaking me for someone else." he said making you let go of him.

"But frate-" you were cut off by Romano saying "Stop calling me that, for the last time Im not your so called fratello!" he said with great annoyance. It made you remember being with him more since he was alway mad like this. He hid his face, tears came out his eyes. He was happy to see you again but if he said he knew you 'they' might take you as you didn't know was that Romano was being followed by one of the strange men.

You and Italy didn't know what to do.

You continued walking back to the hotel. The both of you were only thinking about Romano and what you could do for him, to make him remember...

End of Chapter 1

**[ I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, tell me what you think, and stuff. Im sorry for any mistakes I've made writting this.]**


	3. Chapter 2 Romano

**[Well this whole chapter is about Romano's POV from the prologue up to the part he shows up in chapter 1. Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.]**

Romano sees Italy running away with you.

"Finally, now to deal with them."

Romano then faces the men. He gets in a fighting stance ready to punch the next to come near him. The man grabbed him and he tries to fight back. They were strong. For once he wished for spain to just pop up and save him. He would'nt care if he was annoying he just wanted him there. At the end he was covered in wounds, blood dripping from every corner of his body. It hurt so much.

He colapsed from the loss of blood and the men carry him out. He manages to open his eyes . He looked at the direction you and Italy were heading. He saw the tears you both had. 'Run, just keep running.'he thought to himself too weak to speak. His eyes closed and his body grew limp. All he saw was darkness. The men brought him all the way to their base.

"Is he alive?" he heard a man's voice say

"Yes he's breathing." another said

"(sigh) good." another man said

All their voices sounded familiar. He slowly opened his eyes. The light of the room was blinding. He looked around to see he was lying on the floor of a place looking like a prison.

"Ah my little tomato your alright!" he heard an extremely familiar and annoying voice. It was Spain. Spain then tackled and hugged his little Roma as if he came back from the dead.

"Oach! Get off you bastard!" Romano yelled at him. Not because he was annoyed but because his wounds still hurt. "Just get off already!" Romano shouted again. Spain lets go.

"Its just, I thought you..." The room grew silent. Romano took another look around.  
>Other countries were there. There was France,Russia,Belarus,Prussia and many more.<p>

"How many of us did they get...?" Romano asked looking at everyone. there were so many countries there he couldn't belive it.

"Hard to tell.." Spain replied.

"Where is your brother and sister?" France said being more serious than usual.

"They got away, thankfully..." Romano said remembering your sad faces when you had to leave him.

"Hey what's wrong Roma?" Spain asked. He noticed Romano's face looking sad when they started talking about the two of you.

"N-nothing you bastard! Mind your own buissnes!" Romano said acting like his old self again. (with tears in the corners of his eyes. well this part is sorta optional. I dont know if I should add it or not)

"Aww, is my little tomato going to cry~" Spain said teasing him. Romano's faces got more and more red. "You look just like a tomato."

"shut up, shut up, shut up SHUT UP!" Romano said exploding with anger.

"Now thats my Roma." Spain said smiling at him.

Romano looked down mumbling a million bad words that cant be heard that much.

The metal door to the room opened. A man with a cloak was behind the strong looking men. Everyone had fear in their eyes.

'Why were they afraid? What's going to happen?' Romano kept asking himself. The men came to him. They sprayed some sort of sleeping gas into his face. Romano's eyes slowly closed and he fell onto the floor.

"Roma-" he heard Spain calling to him.

By the time he woke up he was being tested. needles were all over his body. They took blood samples and everything. One of the most painful tests was the last one. They put him on a bed and strapped his arms and legs so couldn't move. They put even more needles and turned on a machine. It gave an electrical shock. It was their way of extracting memories. They needed to know if there were more countries out there in hiding.

Romano did his best to not think of Italy and you when they did this. It was so painful, in fact, that after this one experiment he passed out from all the pain.  
>And they did this to Romano for five years now.<p>

(This is when he appears in chapter 1)  
>One day they let Romano out. They needed supplies and treated him as a slave. But whenever he goes out someone follows him. This was why he cant go back home. He knew if he did it would only help them get their prize. His sister and his brother.<p>

On this day he went to the same town as you. He didnt know you would be there.

He was in the market place.

"Fratello! Romano!" two voices called out. He knew who they were. It was Veneciano and _

You hugged him and said "Fratello it really is you!"

Romano was so happy to see you he wanted to hug you back. But he knew that there was someone watching him. He put on an act. He pretended to not know you. He walked away and went back to his 'prison'. They took him back to his room and closed the door behind him.

"Roma, your back...Roma?" Spain said noticing how he looked. "Roma, are you alright?"

Romano. leaned on the door behind him and slid down. Spain quickly came to Romano and checked if he was alright.  
>He held his hand on his forehead. He felt a bit warm. It seems like he got sick and he was tired from the trip.<br>He helped him up and layed him on the bed.

Spain has been looking after Romano for the whole day. Romano opens his eyes and sees Spain.

"How are you feeling Romano?" Spain asked noticing Romano waking up. Romano sat up staring blankly at his hands.

"Roma?" Spain said trying to get his attention. "Hey what happened out there? Roma. Dont just ignore me. Roma?!"

Romano looked at Spain. "Hm? S-sorry..."

"Well what happened? You've been out there many times but you never came back like this." Spain said being worried about him.

"I-its just that, I saw _them_ today..." Romano said looking back down.

"O-oh! Thats great! How were they? Are they alright?" Spain stopped talking. Romano looked as sad as the day when he got dropped off to that place.

"Roma, whats wrong?" Spain asked

"They were... crying. They wanted me back but... I cant." Romano replied.

"I see you missed them, dont ya?"

Romano nodded his head slightly looking like he was about to fall asleep again. Spain made him lay his head back down on the bed. Romano slept soundly after. 'I wish we could all get out. I wish I could help you' Spain thought to himself putting another wet towel on his head.

End of chapter 2

**[Ok if you want explanations for things in this part here they are... Romano being sick: He got sick since the country he represents is not doing so well.(This would make sense if you read the manga) lets see what else... Um if you have any questions dont hesitate to ask. I am sorry if this story isn't that nice... This IS my first time making a fanfiction. Review and I hope you liked it.]**


	4. Chapter 3 The start of a great adventure

**[Well hello again. This chapter is about what happened to you after chapter 1. And more of your true colors show around the ending. I hope you like this chapter. And its kinda random since really didnt know what to write for this part. I dont own hetalia.]**

You and Italy went back to the hotel. You havent talked to each other the whole time. The only thing you were thinking of was Romano and what has happened to him. You were almost back at the room then you saw two familiar faces.

"Hey dudes over here!" America said with a wide grin across his face. England was next to him waving hello.

You both come over to them. "What are you doing here?" you ask the two.

"Well we stay in that room over there." England said poointing to the room they stay in.

"Ve~ OK. We stay over there." Italy said pointing to the room you were staying in.

"Hm? Is something wrong dudes?" America asked the two of you.

You forced a smile and said "No, nothing is wrong America."

Italy did too and said "Mhm, were completely fine."

The clock struck 10 p.m. and its alarm echoed through the hall.

"I guess its getting late. We should head back to our room now." England said.

"Uhu. Us too." you said

You say your goodbyes to each other for the night and go back to your rooms. By the time they left the fake smiles on your faces disappear. You continue walking back to your room. It was very quiet that night. You havent felt that way ever since you lost Romano. You hop into the bed and got under the covers. Italy reached his hand out to turn off the lamp on the side of the bed.

"Goodnight fratello." you said slowly falling asleep.

"Goodnight sorella." he said back to you.

He closed the light and went to sleep. You closed your eyes until you were in a deep sleep.

-DREAM-

It was dark and you cant see. There was a road in front of you. You walked down that road. You saw a figure in front of you. It was too dark to see it clearly. The figure started to run away. You chased after it. You ran and ran trying to catch up but you cant.

You kept running until you saw a light. The figure stopped in front of the light. It looked like...Romano.

You ran after him. He started to run into the light. You tried to call out to him. But when you spoke there was no sound.

You ran into the light. It was an empty room. And Romano disappeared. You looked around to see if you could find him.

'Where could he be?' you thought.

Then you hear someone screaming for his life.

'Is that Romano's voice?'

A door appeard on one of the walls and you open it. When you looked into the room. You saw Romano being tortured by people looking like scientists. he was in pain, alot of pain. You tried to call out to him.

"ROMANO!" you shouted getting the attention of the men.

The men started chasing you. You ran away afraid to loose your life. You were cornered. And they got closer and closer.

"Please get away,please, stay away." you begged them not to get closer.

Then...

-End of dream-

"Wake up, wake up. Come on wake up _" you heard someone calling out to you.

You opened your eyes to see Italy shaking you to wake up.

"Hey are you alright? You were shouting in your sleep." he said

"Huh? I was? Sorry about that I was having a...nightmare." you said remembering what your dream was about.

"Ok. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Im fine. Dont worry fratello."

"Okay if you say so. Get dressed were leaving today remember.?"

You nodded your head and got dressed. You packed your things and checked out. You were about to go out the door then someone called out to the both of you. It was America and England.

"Hey dudes." America said

"This is the third time we've met up." England said with a smile. "What do you say to us teaming up?"

"Hehe, that sounds great!" you said

"Ve~ that would be fun and a great help too." Italy agreed.

"Then its settled! I'll be the HERO and you guys be my back up!" America said. Then England hit him on the head getting annoyed. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

And so they started to fight...again. At first you found it funny but then it got anoying. So you did what you always do. Get mad and hurt them.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" you shouted at them grabbing them by the colar. They became quiet and looked at you. You let go and turn back to your old self. "Well isnt that better?" you said with a smile on your face. They nodded. And started your journey together.

End of chapter 3

**[ Well that was chapter 3. So? What do you think? Next chapter will be up on... I dont know. Till then, please let me know what you think or if I should even continue it or not. And again, Im stuck on this chapter so if you have ideas or advice on what the next chapter will be about please let me know. Goodbye now~]**


	5. Chapter 4 the dream and new hope

**Well here it is chapter 4 yay. So i'm making this up as I go really. I hope you like this. And hopefully it gets better as it goes. This is going to be a long one.**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

><p>You start your quest on looking for Romano yet again. This time with two new allays by your side America and England. You head out of town to go to the next one. As you were walking along the path there was a fork road so you didn't know which way to go.<p>

"Where should we go? Right or left?" Italy asked.

"Um..uh...Left?" you guessed.

"How did you two even survive alone out here." England said facepalm himself.

"Why do _you_ have a map?" you asked.

England was about to open his bag when...

"I DO!" America said holding up a map he got from his bag.

You open the map to see where to go next. But when you looked inside...

"What the hell! this isn't useful at all!" you shouted.

"Why not?" America asked.

"this is a map of America, you git. Were in Europe." England said.

England searched through his bag and got the right map. You all looked at it.

"Lets see.." you said scanning the map. "...over here! We have to take the right path." you said pointing at the spot where the town should be.

You walked through the right path. You were finally able to see the town. Then you made it to the outside of the town's gate.

"Remember guys. Use your human names." England said before you got inside the town. The reason why you use your human names inside towns like these, was so that if those strange men were in that place they wouldn't know your a country. Well at least for now.

You walked into the town. You and Italy split up from England and America for the time being. They were going to explore the town while you asked the villagers. You and italy asked the villagers about those _people_ but it seems like you didn't get that much good information about them. You spent half that time investigating but still luck. You met up with America and England around noon at the middle of the town.

"How was your part of the search?" England asked.

"Not so well." you replied.

"Ve...They only told us stuff we already knew." Italy added.

"What about you?" you asked.

"No luck either." America replied.

"Its already noon, we should go back to the hotel now." England said.

You all walk back to the hotel. You looked down thinking of Romano._ ' Its been five years now and we still haven't gotten close to you fratello. What are we doing wrong...?' _ you asked yourself. Italy looks down at you and notices the worry in your eyes.

"It will be OK _." he said patting your head with a grin across his face. You look at him then you nod your head slightly.

You continue to walk towards the hotel. Got into the hotel room and slept.

* * *

><p><strong>-Dream-<strong>

You were in a room much like a prison cell. You looked around to see Spain looking out the small window with bars. You looked to the other side and saw Romano sitting in the corner of the room. Your eyes widen and you run to him. You hugged him tight. You were so happy to see him again. But when you tried to touch him you just went through him.

"W-what happened? Romano?" you spoke but it seems like he didn't hear or even see you.

The large metal door in front of the room opened and it made a metalic sound. You look to the directiong of the door. There were strong looking men and one with a cloak over his face. They came towards the both of you and grabbed Romano.

"Let go of me you stupid bastard!" he shouted.

Then they sprayed something weird on his face that made him sleep. You followed the men who took Romano to a strange room. It looked like a laboratory. You looked around and suddenly heard Romano screaming. You follow his voice and see him strapped down being struck by electricity. He looked like he was in so much pain.

"NO! STOP. STOP IT!" you shouted. Begging them to stop torturing your poor fratello but your voice was never heard.

**-End of Dream-**

* * *

><p>You woke up breathing heavily. You sat up and looked around.<p>

_"It was that dream again."_ you said to yourself. _'What was that anyway?'_

Italy, who was sleeping next to you, woke up still half asleep.

"Hm? What's wrong _?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, n-nothing. It was just a d-dream fratello. Dont worry. You could go back to sleep now." you said as your voice trembled a bit.

"Well, okay..If you say so." he said as he went back to sleep.

After you heard his small snores in his sleep. You continued to think unable to sleep anymore. _'What was that place. Is it even real?' _you kept asking yourself questions about that dream you had. You had a feeling it was important but then again, you could be wrong. After a few hours you began to fall asleep.

Later that morning you woke up. And the smell of pasta was in the air. '_Huh is it morning already?'_ you think to yourself. You stretched your arms out and yawned, got dressed and got out of your room. '_Where is everyone?'_ you asked yourself. You got downstairs and went to the canteen. You see you brother and the others sitting at a table.

"There you guys are!" you said walking up to them.

'Oh hey _. Sorry we left you in the room. Its just that you were sleeping so soundly." America said.

"Its OK." you said

"Here Take a seat next to me sorella." Italy said.

You sat down and started eating with the others.

"So, what's our plans for today?" England said.

"Well I guess we'll stay in town for a while then go to the next one." you said stuffing your face.

"That sounds like a good idea." America said.

"Ve~ we always do that." Italy said.

"Okay then. I guess some fun is needed from time to time. We'll meet back at the town's entrance by 9 a.m. got it?" England said

You all agree and continue eating. After breakfast you payed and left the hotel. You explored the town a little with Italy. But for some reason you didn't enjoy looking around like you always did before. You kept thinking about the dream you have been frequently been having.

"What's wrong _. You've been quiet this whole time." Italy asked you.

"Its nothing..." you said.

"Are you sure? You dont look happy."

"Yes Feli i'm fine." you said remembering to use your human names.

"C'mon you could tell me."

"Well its just...there's this dream i've been having...and well.."

"Well what?"

"Well I've had dreams of Roma and some place ever since we saw him in the other town. And I have a feeling it means something. I know it sounds crazy and that you wont believe me bu-"

You were cut off by Italy "Why wouldn't I believe you? Look i'm your brother too, you know? And you could always count on me if you have a problem."

"OK."

After that you started explaining the dream to him. You finally finished explaining and you ask him what he thinks.

"Well, maybe its telling you where fratello is." Italy said.

"Yeah, i was thinking that too."

"Where do you think it is?"

"I dont know, but I hope we find it."

As you were talking you felt a presence that there was someone watching you. But who? You shook off that feeling and continued talking to Italy. You talked to each other switching from the topic about the dream and Romano. You talked to each other for so long in fact that it was almost 9 am (the day started around 6/7) Italy looked at his watch and noticed the time.

"Its almost time for us to meet up with England and America again." Italy said.

"OK lets go." you said starting to sense someone watching you again. "Um Feli."

"Yes what is it_."

"Does it feel like someone is...watching us?"

"Now that you mention it. Yes. But lets now think about that for now."

"OK then..."

You stood up from the bench you were sitting on and started to walk to the entrance of the town. You met up with England and America and started to get ready to leave. But then a voice called out.

"Wait!" a voice called out. It sounded a lot like a whisper.

You all turned to see who it was. You were all surprised to see who it was. Specially England and America.

"CANADA?!" you all shouted.

"shhh! Dont use my nation name they'll find me again!" he said.

"B-but you were-and uh-Why are you here?!" America questioned.

"Y-yeah we saw you w-were taken by _them._" England said.

"Well you see a few nights ago, someone gave me the key to my cell and told me to look for you. Im guessing its Lovino." Canada explained.

"Lovino? But how did he get your key? And why only yours?" you questioned.

"I dont know. I think its because its the only key he could get his hands on."

"Why did he send you here?" Italy asked

"To warn you."

"Warn us? Warn us about what? England said

"Those men. They already got some information about you. And soon, they'll take the information out of Lovino too." he said

"Is Lovino alright? Is he hurt or something?' you asked worried about Romano.

"Lets just say he's in one piece." Canada said.

"Well at least he's alive..." you said

"Wait a minute, if you escaped you could tell us where the place is right?" America said.

"Well, uh, I guess so, but."

"What is it Matthew? You could tell us right? Right?" you asked.

"Its just that, if I lead you there the possibility of us getting captured by them is great." he said

"Please Matthew, dont you wanna save them too?" you said.

"I-I do but-"

"Please." you begged him to take you there.

"Fine...but dont say I didn't warn you." he said.

"OK." you were happy that you are now one step closer to being able to save Romano.

After that Canada joined your group.

"So where do we go first?" America asked.

"First we go through this forest." Canada said pointing to a forest in the map.

"Are you sure? Me and Italy go there sometimes but we never saw anything." you said

"Yes, i'm sure. You just have to look at the right place."

"OK! To the forest we go!" America said cheerfully

You all start walking to the forest with Canada leading the way. It was a bit hard to get through since there were wild animals on the loose. You've been going through the forest and battling wild animals for some time now and it became noon. You stopped somewhere in the middle of the forest. And you rested at the bottom of a large tree.

End of chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? Review please. So yeah in the next chapter...stuff happens. OK I have no idea what to write anymore. <strong>


End file.
